PUDDING
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: Bukan manis coklat yang kusukai, tetapi dirimu/ BadSummary/Gaje-abal-OOC d.l.l / For SasuSaku Fanday / Jika berkenan, silahkan RnR :33


Klotak

Klotak

Klotak

Sesosok gadis cantik, bersurai softpink panjang sepunggung sedang sibuk mengaduk suatu cairan berwarna coklat di depannya. Hanya dengan ditemani lampu remang-remang dia masih tersenyum, bersabar cairan coklat pekat didepannya ini mengambang.

Dengan mengelap peluh yang mulai menetes di sudut pelipisnya, ia mengecilkan besar api. Yang bermula berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan, menjadi biru keungu-unguan. Tangan putih mulus itu meraih kotak kaca berwarna hijau di sampingnya. Mulai mengambil sendok kemudian mengambil isinya yang berbentuk seperti pasir putih tapi manis satu persatu.

1

2

3

4

"Jam 10," gumam gadis itu tatkala ekor matanya melirik benda berwarna bulat putih yang terpasang di dindingnya. Senyumnya mengambang, dengan sabar dan teliti ia mulai mengaduk isi panci itu hingga cairan coklat beraroma harum itu mendidih dan mengambang.

Syurr~

Cairan kental itu mengalir menuju sudut-sudut kotak. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu memenuhi kotak berwarna putih gading itu. Dengan telaten, dia menggunakan sarung tangan untuk memindahkan kotak putih itu ke dalam freezer.

Tes~

Peluh bening itu menetes lagi, dengan cekatan pemilik manik emerald itu mengelapnya dengan lembut. "Ah, sudah malam, semoga dia suka~" lirihnya lembut sembari meng-klik tombol off pada saklar yang menepel di sudut ruangan dapur.

.

..

...

_Ichi Namidairo Present ..._

PUDDING

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya, dan alur pure dari imajinasi saya :D

**... For SasuSaku FanDay ...**

Suara cicitan burung mulai terdengar menyambut pagi hari. Sang mentari nampaknya masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Desiran angin menggeletik sudut-sudut lekukan pohon-pohon yang berbaris rapi disetiap jalan setapak. Daun-daun yang mengkuning gugur bertebangan ditiup angin dan akhirnya jatuh menggoyangkan gumpalan air yang tercecer di sudur sudut jalan.

Kaki jenjang tanpa cacat itu mulai melangkah menuju dapur rumahnya, tangannya itu mengulur mengambil sekotak pudding coklat yang ada di dalam freezer. Setelah itu ia letakkan di meja makan oval yang tertata apaik di sudut ruangan.

Wush~

Angin menyeruak masuk dari jendela dapur. Menggerakkan tirai berwarna merah marun, dan berhembus membelai kulit putih yang sedang sibuk merapatkan tutup kotak pudding. Lagi lagi dia tersenyum lembut, mengambil kotak itu dan memasukkannya perlahan di tas ransel punggungnya. Dan membawanya keluar, meninggalakan rumah minimalis berwarna biru muda itu, menuju ke tempat untuk menuntut ilmu.

~.~ PUDDING ~.~

"Ohayou Sakura-chan..." sapa laki laki berambut pirang berbentuk nanas itu. Cengirannya yang khas membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya itu ikut tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng karena melihat Naruto, temannya tadi yang tampak kesushan membawa 3 tumpuk kotak yang berisi gelas air mineral.

"Ohayou Naruto~" balas Sakura, manik emerald itu tampak mencari-cari seseorang saat itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang buku berwarna merah setebal 5 cm.

"Woiii~ Sakura," panggil seseorang di belakangnya, pemilik mahkota softpink itu menoleh kebelakang melihat ke arah pemilik suara.

"Hoam~ kamu yang seksi naskah kan, udah jadi belum? Lagian aku juga malas mendengar omelan bawel dari Kurenai-sensei," ucap orang itu sambil menguap malas, si Shikamaru Nara jenius malas yang menjadi ketua sekaligus penanggung jawab pentas musikalisasi akhir tahun ini.

"Sudah, ini aku bawa," balas Sakura ringan, ia kemudian memperlihatkan buku merah yang dipegangnya.

"Hm, baguslah, Woi temen-temen segera kumpul, kita akan segera mulai latihannya!" ucap Shikamaru nyaring setelah Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudia pergi menuju meja di tengah ruangan tempat berkumpul.

Setelah semua anggota seksi dan penanggung jawab berkumpul di tengah ruangan, mereka secara kompak membentuk lingkaran. Mereka merapat dan masing-masing dari mereka menampakkan raut muka serius.

"Baiklah, Sakura sudah selesai membuat naskahnya, dan naskah ini sudah fix dan nanti saat latian, nurut saja apa yang dikatakan Sakura," ucap laki-laki jenius berambut nanas dengan santainya.

"Eh?" hampir semua anggota terkejut dengan keputusan ketua, mereka menganga tidak percaya, padahal penyerahan tugas baru seminggu yang lalu.

"Hehehe, yaudah deh, karena Shikamaru menyerahkan kepercayaannya sama aku, jadi..." gadis bersurai softpink sepunggung itu terseyum nakal, bule matanya yang lentik ia kedipkaan perlahan, manik emerald itu mengerling jahil ke seluruh anggota.

"Jika aku minta uang jatah kalian sehari boleh dong, kan harus nurutin aku~" kata gadis yang senama dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang itu dengan cepat, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan tesenyum genit dan mata indah nya menyipit, hampir menyembunyikan iris emerald itu. Jari-jari kedua tangannya membentuk huruf 'V' dan berpose di samping kedua pipinya yang mengembang karena senyumnya.

"EHHHH?! SAKURAAA~" sontak semua anggota merasa gemas, jari-jari mereka bergerak-gerak ingin menyubit pipi tembem itu.

"Hehe, becanda kok~" kata Sakura riang, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke tengah-tengah gerombolan dengan riang. Tiba tiba ada satu tangan yang ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan menggabungkan tangannya dengan gadis pink-itu. Sakura mendongak ke atas, '_Sasuke Uchiha _' batinnya, senyumnya mengambang, dan tangan-tangan lainnya pun ikut mengulur ke depan, menjadi satu dan...

"**Geijutsu wa seikō o shimeshite imasu!"**

"**Kanōsei !****"**

... terangkat bersama-sama sebagai sikap kerja sama dan tanggung jawab mereka.

Setelah semuanya berpencar, mereka mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sai si senyum palsu seksi dekorasi mulai mengatur anak-anak buahnya dengan serentetan kalimat tajam dan senyum palsunya, sesekali ia naik ke panggung Pentas Seni untuk memeberi arahan. Beberapa dancer yang dipimpin Ino juga latihan di sebelah sisi ruang kosong untuk mengasah kemampuan lagi. Shikamaru? Jangan tanyakan dia, dia sedang tertidur lelap di sudur ruangan gedung. Sakura mulai mengarahkan beberapa pemain yang ada di atas panggung, kata-kata cerewetnya muncul disaat-saat seperti ini. Sosok laki-laki yang direkrut menjadi seksi backsound hanya duduk dengan kalem, indra pendengarannya sedang ia gunakan untuk mengamati lagu-lagu yang diputarnya satu per satu, tapi terkadang kata-kata tegas dan cerewet milik Sakura juga terdengar di telingannya. Kadang ia melirik sosok gadis yang mencak-mencak di atas panggung itu dengan ekspresi dingin, mata elangnya kadang sejenak mengamati gadis musim semi itu. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya.

2 Jam berlalu~

Semua anggota maupun seksi-seksi penanggung jawab sudah terlihat lelah, butir-butir pelus yang bisa dikatakan seberas biji jagung itu terus mengalir deras di sudut-sudut pelipis mereka. Ada juga beberapa anak laki-laki yang membuka 1-2 kancing seragam mereka. Ino, seksi penanggung jawab tim dancer, mendekati Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri yang istirahat sebentar di depan pangung.

"Forehead, tadi aku lihat kamu bawa kotak isi coklat deh," ucap Ino ngasal, mata aquamarine nya melirik tas yang Sakura bawa.

"Eh, gak kukasih Pig, ini khusus untuk orang itu," kata gadis musim semi, pipinysa sedikit merona saat mengatakan orang itu. Ino hanya tersenyum-senyum. Dia mengerti, sahabat pink nya ingin memberi sesuatu untuk Sasuke, cowok yang diam-diam di sukai Sakura sejak lama. Walaupun beda kelas, Sakura tetap saja menyimpan perasaan pada pangeran cassanova yang satu ini.

~.~ PUDDING ~.~

Sakura menggenggam erat kotak berwarna putih yang di tangannya. Perlahan ia melangkah maju menuju tempat pemuda berambut darkblue. Anggota-anggota yang lain sudah siap-siap mengemasi alat –alat mereka dan akan pulang. Gadis itu masih saja melangkah pelan menuju tempat laki-laki tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggingnya pelan, tiba-tiba saja nafasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Pipi putih mulusnya mulai memerah.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang pangeran, ia hanya melihat sosok gadis bersurai pink yang beku dihadapannya. Manik hitam itu memandang tajam pada sang gadis.

"Ini~ pudding coklat untukmu," ucap sang gadis cepat dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya menyerahkan sekotang Pudding coklat buatannya tadi malam. Seketika pandangan semua orang menuju ke arahnya. Ino, Temari, dan Matsuri yang berada di jarak yang dekat dengan Sakura hanya tercengang.

"Gak usah,"

JDER

Tubuh gadis musim semi itu beku, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya melihat pemuda di depannya. Apa yang dia lihat? Pemuda itu dengan tidak berdosa, tanpa ucapan terimakasih sedikitpun langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Punggungnya yang tegap meninggalkan gadis itu dengan mantap, menuju pintu gedung aula yang paling ujung. Disana ada seorang gadis cantik, bermata indigo yang menanti pemuda itu. Gadis bersurai softpink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sesak ketika ia melihat sang pemuda memeluk kemudian membelai surai darkblue sang gadis indigo itu. Bibir ranumnya bergetar tatkala orang yang dicintainya itu –Uchiha Sasuke- melangkah beriringan pergi meninggalkan gedung Aula.

Ah~

Rasanya ada yang akan terjatuh. Iris emerald itu mencoba melirik ke arah lain. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Teman-temannya menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajah mereka terkejut melihat kejadian tadi. Sesegera mungkin ia mengelap air matanya yang hampir terjun bebas di pipinya, ia mencoba tersenyum dan berbalik badan. Menyimpan kotak pudding itu di tas ranselnya lagi.

"_Ah,untuk apa aku menangis disini, biarlah.. mungkin aku tidak pantas mencintainya" _batin Sakura di dalam hati. Ia mulai melangkah keluar gedung.

Tes~

Sial. Air mata itu jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

~.~ PUDDING ~.~

Malam yang indah, tapi tidak seindah hati seorang gadis bermahkota pink yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Jejak jejak air mata itu masih menghiasi wajah ayu sang gadis. Kadang ia berfikir betapa bodohnya dia mencintai sosok orang yang absurd tidak tahu cara berterimakasih kepada orang lain.

Ah~ Dasar takdir.

Keluhnya berkali-kali.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Sakura... ada yang mencarimu, cepatlah keluar" panggil Mebuki, ibu Sakura. Dengan segera gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya, mengelap sisa-sisa air mata itu dari pipi mulusnya.

"Ya bu," sahutnya dari dalam kamar. Siapa juga, orang yang malam-malam datang mencarinya, apalagi dalam keadaan dirinya yang badmood.

~.~ PUDDING ~.~

Wush~

Dinginnya angin malam berembus pelan. Menggerakkan rok pendek selutut berwarna putih yang dipakai gadis musim semi itu sedikit bergoyang. Rambutnya yang terurai juga ikut bergoyang. Iris emerald itu tampak mencari sosok gerangan yang mencarinya itu. Tatapannya menuju satu titik di sudut pekarangan rumahnya. Tampak sosok laki-laki disana berdiri membelakanginya. Ia memakai celana jeans panjang, dan kemeja berwarna gelap.

Karena lampu yang remang-remang, Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu untuk mendekati pria itu. Saat Sakura melangkah sedikit kedepan, mencoba dengan jelas laki-laki itu, dengan tiba-tiba sosok itu menoleh kepadanya. Cahaya lampu yang minim menyorot wajah rupawan itu. Kulit putih tanpa cacat, iris sekelam malam, dan rahang tirus yang berbentuk sempurna.

Sakura membeku, iris emeraldnya membelalak tak percaya. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu datang kearahnya.

"Sakura~" ucapan datar tapi lembut itu menri-nari di telinga gadis musim semi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap pemuda berambut raven datar dan terdengar tulus. Sang gadis menggeleng pelan, ini bukan mimpi kan? Dengan cepat ia menghambur memeluk Sasuke, menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa, sedih, dan sakit hatinya.

Dengan lembut pemuda itu membelai surai panjang berwarna softpink, mencoba menenangkan hati sang gadis. Setelah beberapa menit, gadis musim semi itu melepaskan pelukanya, dan mengusap air mata yang masih terus saja meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini benar Sasuke-kun kan?" ucap sang gadis, iris Emerald itu mengintimidasi iris onyx yang memandangnya tajam. Dengan lembut, tangan kiri Sasuke mengusap pipi sang gadis.

"Iya, jangan menangis lagi, mulai sekarang jadilah kekasihku, gadis itu, dia saudaraku, jangan menangis karena melihatku bersamanya, tersenyumlah, mulai sekarang jadilah kekasihku," ucap gadis berkulit putih itu dengan lancar, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Benar-benar kata-kata terpanjang yang diberikan untuk gadis yang dicintainya. Tangan kanannya terulur memberikan setangkai mawar merah terhadap gadisnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut, hingga sepasang iris emerald itu terpesona sekali lagi.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, milikilah aku," jawab gadis bermahkota softpink itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ngomong-ngomong jika mau membuat pudding untukku spesial pudding ekstra tomat aja" usul Sasuke dengan memandangi gadis pink di depannya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena aku tidak suka manis coklat, menurutku yang paling manis di dunia ini, hanya dirimu, Sakura-chan~" ucap Sasuke lembut, senyuman seksi tercetak di wajah bak dewa itu. Wajah Sakura memanas, walaupun gombalan pangerannya tidak seromantis yang dia pikirkan, baginya dalam hal ini, Sasuke tetaplah sosok yang selalu dihatinya.

Cup,

Dasar Sasuke, dia pada akhirnya mengambil start duluan, untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka malam itu.

_**F.I.N**_

**A/N ::**

_*__ Geijutsu wa seikō o shimeshite imasu! __:: sukseskan pertunjukan seni !_

_*__Kanōsei __! :: bisa ! _

**Gaje? OOC? Alur kcepetan? STOP! Jangan bunuh saya sekarang o.0**

**Happy SasuSaku Fanday :D Maaf ini gaje dan gak nyambung dan banyak typo #iniapa?**

**Hm, karena aku belom belajar gara-gara ngetik fic #ditendang, maka tidak banyak berbicara bagi reader/reader silent yang sudah mau membaca.**

**Semangat ya :D Ini karyaku, mana karya kalian untuk SSFD #geplaked**

**Pokoknya Happy SSFD. Jika berkenan silahkan RnR :)**

**Keep Calm and Love SasuSaku**

**Salam #jidat_ayam **

**Nami :D**


End file.
